


Fighter

by teryarel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate House Sorting, Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen, Ilvermorny, Pre-Slash, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teryarel/pseuds/teryarel
Summary: Written for snape100's Challenge #664: "Snape ReSorted - Wampus"





	

**Author's Note:**

> What if Severus Snape had grown up in the USA? And what if he had been sorted into House Wampus at Ilvermorny? And, well, some things are inevitable, it seems. Because even though his life was completely different now, Severus still refused to do without Harry...

Severus wiped the sweat and blood out of his eye. He crouched low, back pressed to the wall, body tense but alert, and wand at the ready. He could hear them moving through the hallways. But whoever they were, they would have to face him – fight him.  
  
Slowly Severus turned his head and looked at the British Auror who had been sent to support him. They had clashed at first, but now … ‘the Auror’ had become ‘Harry’. Harry, with the startling green eyes.  
  
A short nod, a raised hand and a sharp grin: they were ready.  
  
_Just let them come._


End file.
